silent world volume 1 loudest warrior
by wolfay dragoone
Summary: set in an Au where the loud sisters have begun to fight more and more frequently, Lincoln meets a man that will help him grow in ways he never thought possible. now thrust into a world of magic and monsters how will the loud family survive. especially with what hides in their shadow. worst part is trying to keep a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys wolfay here, sorry I haven't updated in a merry late Christmas and happy New Years.**

 **OOOKay enough of that I am back and starting up this little side project. This is literally created partially to help me with writers block so I can get back in the groove. The other part is I just started getting into the loud house because of fanfics. I saw a bit before like the universally hated 'No Such Luck' episode and a few others but no I am actually starting to enjoy the series as a whole. I guess I just was unlucky enough to see a few of the bad episodes starting off.**

 **Now for a really short summary, this will be a Lincoln leaves with someone fic. It is incredibly AU with numerous OCs appearing in the story. It will start out a slow burn. There will be powers and a power structure that will be mostly original but will have a few subtle influences from certain series. There will eventually be loudcest and maybe with more than one. I do want to do a sequel if this does well. And it will have at least 5 main arcs counting the prologue. I want to structure how this is laid out similar to 'memories of a promise' so it will show the arc name and chapter name side by side. Ok that is all folks lets get on with it.**

 **ARC Prologue:** the beginning of the end **CH 1:** A Chance Encounter

We start out seeing a fairly young boy wearing a coat with a scarf, sock cap, and gloves (or mittens if you want to make it sound more embarrassing). For leggings he wore a simple pair of blue jeans. This was 12 year old Lincoln Loud. He had just gotten tossed out of the house by his 9 sisters(lily don't count) simply because they started another fight over something trivial and called on their stupid 'Sister Fight Protocol'. He tried to stay out of it, really he did this time, but it was like they followed him even when he went to the attic or basement. When they saw him even close to their brawl they would all stop and yell at him, "butt out Lincoln,". Eventually he gave up hope in his ability to stay out of it especially when it felt like they were homing on him, causing him to leave the house for safety. Hell, he couldn't even go to Clyde's as him and his dads were on vacation.

As he was wondering around the streets aimlessly, he ends up walkin onto a street called Parker Street. As he walked down the street he saw something that stood out in the cold November weather. There was a man dressed in a simple red Hawaiian shirt, blue jean, boots and a cowboy hat, taking chunks of wood and setting them on a stump in his front yard and splitting them. Ordinarily this wouldn't stand out much, but the air was still fairly cold and there was still a little bit of snow on the ground that hadn't melted from the week before. However this man wasn't wearing any coat or second shirt and instead had the top 3 buttons on his shirt undone showing that while his arms and face were incredibly dark, his stomach was almost as pale as his sister Lucy's. Lincoln didn't recognize the man and decided that what better way to kill time then by greeting someone new to the area.

As he got closer to the man, Lincoln noted that he seemed to have scars on the exposed part of his chest and stomach. He also noticed that as he got closer to the man it was like the air around him was becoming heavier, as if the gravity was slowly increasing the closer he got. While the man had his back towards him, Lincoln quickly crossed the street. He moved closer to the man while his back was turned, powered mostly by curiosity about why the air around the man was so heavy as well as fear for the aura around the man. "You know, if you want to sneak up on someone, make sure they don't have an axe in hand. Could lead to some pretty messy outcomes if they swing on instinct," the man said without turning around.

Lincoln froze up in fear. This man had somehow knew he was there without turning around. As the man turned around, Lincoln noticed that he had a mocking smirk with his eyes dancing in amusement. "course I wouldn't swing at a little kid myself. Especially one that likes to scare people," the man said with his smirk turning into a full blown smile. "but if I was you I would practice being a little quieter. Could hear ya a mile away."

Lincoln began to calm down. The aura around the man, while intense, seemed to emanate nothing but amusement. "Sorry sir, I just never saw you around the neighborhood before," Lincoln said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Plus I noticed you weren't wearing any coat or anything and got curious."

"I told ya, I don't mind ya trying to scare me, especially considering you suck at sneaking," the man said waving his left hand dismissively. "And it isn't that cold. But that being said boy, does your parents know you are out. After all, you look a little green to be wondering around without at least a buddy or somethin'."

' _A little green'_ Lincoln thought in slight confusion at the man's expression. "I guess they don't, at least I'm not sure if they do," the man's eyes narrowed at that. "Besides it isn't the first time I have went around town on my own. I know this town like the back of my hand." Lincoln said with a smile. Just as he finished speaking, a strong wind picked up. Despite his coat, the wind seemingly went right through it causing him to start to shiver.

Seeing Lincoln start to shiver, the man decided to help him out. "Hey kid, it's getting mighty cold and windy. You might want to take a step into my house for a little bit to warm up before heading back out."

Lincoln felt more than a little suspicious. After all how many times does a stranger just invite you in their house. "What are you going to be doing," he asked.

"what do ya think," the man replied, gesturing to the pile of split wood at his side with a slight chuckle.

Lincoln was about to turn down the man's offer before stopping and thinking. The man seemed to be relatively normal. Plus serial killer or stuff like that tend to be more cunning in their ploys. _'man, all those cop shows made me a little paranoid, I guess'_ Lincoln thought. "Okay but only for a minute, my family will want me home by dark,"

"Well shouldn't get dark for atleast another hour, so go inside and get warmed up. If you want somethin to warm you up faster though, I have stew on the stove slow cooking. Help yourself," the man said while piling up wood in his arms. "oh and before you leave I want to have a little talk with you, okay."

Lincoln could only nod as he stepped up to the house. It was a simple two story white house with a red door, easily slightly bigger than the house he lived in. He went and opened the front door and stepped into the living room. The first thing Lincoln noticed was that he had several pictures on the wall showing the man(without any scars) wearing a wolf head medallion, a one legged man with brown eyes and hair, and finally a tan woman with what looked like a mix between blond and brown hair.(where I come from it's called dirty blond)

Slowly moving into the kitchen, while also still being cautious. He found the stew and a bowl, which was most likely put there for after the man got done. After dishing himself some stew he decided to just sit down and look around the kitchen. All in all it looked pretty basic but Lincoln couldn't help but be a little nervous. After all, he did just enter a strangers house, so he was more than a little bit ready to run if things went south.

He did jump a little as he heard the door shut and the man come in the kitchen humming. "ah I see you used my bowl," the man said teasingly as he got another bowl out of the cabinet, "should have told you where they were though so I guess my foul."

As the man got himself some stew and sat down, the air in the room suddenly turned serious. Feeling the tension, Lincoln could only prepare for the worst. He was suprised though when the man simply asked him, "so little dude mind explaining what a little kid is doing wandering around with these temps," the man raised his hand to cut Lincoln off when he goes to speak, " and don't give me that 'I do it all the time' crap, caused you look like your puppy got kicked. Anyone with eyes would be concern after looking at you for only a second, so what is wrong."

Lincoln eyes were wide at that, did he really look that pitiful. "it's nothing. Just," Lincoln sighed, " my sisters getting into another fight and yelling at me to butt out. And my best friend is on vacation, though I wouldn't want to go there anyways. My sisters have been getting into a lot more fights and I feel like I am taking advantage of him every time I have to go over there."

The man merely scratched his chin before asking, "exactly how many sisters do you have."

"ten"

The man's eyes widened slightly. "and they were all fighting," he asked with Lincoln shaking his head yes. "what were your parents doing while this was going on."

"probably hiding in their room," Lincoln said. "I kind of think either they are afraid of picking sides or they think that if they put their foot down that my sisters will turn on them."

' _you shall reap what you have sown'_ the man thought. "they turned you into a scapegoat haven't they." Lincoln could only look at the ground. " have you tried standing up for yourself."

Lincoln started to defend himself. "I tried to talk them down and make peace but"

"no, I ain't talking about that," the man said. "I mean have you told them to stop pushing you around cause they want to fight. Or better yet to just leave you out of it rather than making you feel like you have to leave the house. Or maybe if worst come to worst just defend yourself."

Lincoln eyes widened. " you don't understand, they're my sisters I cant just" he said before getting cutoff again.

"I am not saying to hurt them or to push them away," the man said while shaking his head. "I am merely saying that you shouldn't be dragged in or punished because of their conflict. And just because you defend yourself doesn't mean that you want to hurt them nor does it mean you don't love them."

The man slowly got up from his chair before pulling a picture out and handing it to Lincoln. On the picture was the same two people alongside the man. "Those were my best friends. There were times we would argue. There were times it would come to physical blows, but we all loved each other at the end of the day and wouldn't do anything to truly hurt the others. See love is unique, you can get angry, you can hurl insults and even sometimes fists, but when you truly love someone and they love you back then none of that pain will last forever," the man said with a sigh, "if you are truly scared that they will hurt you in ways that can't be easily fixed, then you have to speak up otherwise they could never truly learn the boundary. After all, we are all different including are ability to handle insults and fights. What is funny to one, is offensive and cruel to another and to be ignorant of someone's boundary is to be a bully. Even your own family can be guilty of this, even though it's usually accidental in their case, and that means you need to tell them when enough is enough."

Lincoln couldn't really dispute this as he handed the man back the picture. He lost track of how long he sat there thinking before talking to the man. Once they started talking he lost track of time before looking out the front window. "oh crap, it's getting dark out." He said in a panic.

"wait outside, I got just the thing," the man said.

Lincoln went outside and in just a short span the man's garage door opened up with him bringing out a fairly old bike, though it looked in really good condition.

"take it, should get ya home before it gets plum dark out."

" thanks," Lincoln said while hopping on the bike, before realizing he never got the man's name. "sorry I never got your name." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"they call me Wolf, Lincoln," the man said before Lincoln started to rush home. As Lincoln rush home, the now know Wolf walked into his house with a serious expression on his face. "things don't seem right there. I sensed a little too much dark magic on him and the fact his parents are so lax compared to when I kept updates on them is concerning. Plus, Lincoln is holding back so much suppressed anger and if he doesn't find an outlet to deal with it, he will end up doing something that could make any possible situation so much worse."

Wolf started to scratch his head, "though I could just be paranoid cause of everything I have to deal with, and there might be nothing there, Lincoln still needs an outlet to prevent the dam of his anger from busting," then wolf caught a glint in his eyes, " I think I have a plan, plus it will help me see if there is any there, well there."

 _ **Loud house**_

Lincoln was just arriving at home and the first thing he noticed an angry Lori loud.

"where have you been twerp, we were starting to get worried about you," she hollered.

Lincoln, seeing her angry, decided to explain, "I was talking to this guy who was new around here and." Only to be cut off. (that seems to be happening a lot in this chappie)

"what have you been told about strangers," she growled out, " just get in the house."

Deciding not to anger her further, Lincoln put the bike up and headed inside.

 _ **Next day, wolf house**_

Lincoln was walking with Wolf's bike alongside him. He was heading to return it. As he got close he noticed Wolf sitting on his front porch in a rocking chair.

"hey Lincoln, I see you brought the bike back," Lincoln only nodded still thinking about yesterday. "hey listen I thought a little after you left. You don't want to do anything bad to your sisters but you also need a safe haven where you don't feel like you are abusing their friendship right." Lincoln once again nodded. "I have a solution."

Lincoln finally spoke up, "R-really." His eyes were wide with a little bit of hope in them.

Wolf saw this and smiled a toothy grin showing his developed canines, "how would you like a job"

 **Fin**

 **Okay first of all I would like to say Lincoln never introduced himself to my OC and also yes this will include magic.**

 **Wolfay out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Sorry it took a while, any way lets just get to read a response.**

 **LoudRisque; I know how OC typically are and understand your concern. The main reason why I am making it clear they are here is because they are meant to help fill up the story, afterall this story will have Lincoln travel so he has to meet atleast a few new people. And yes wolf will train him, just not in this chapter cause of magic being a secret society type deal.**

 **Oh and just so you guys know I wont screw to much with word types in story so**

"talking"

" _thinking" scene change_

" **powerful entity talking(author notes AN)"**

" _ **powerful entity thinking"**_

 **Oh crap forgot this last chapter but I own nothing except my OCs. If I did then Lincoln would be much better off than in the show.**

* * *

 **ARC Prologue:** The Beginning Of The End **CH:** 2 The last straw

* * *

 _Two months since chapter1_

We start by seeing young Lincoln slowly waking up in bed, clad in only his tighty whities as per usual. As his eyes begin to open and he begins to stretch he looks at the camera. "Ah, so you guys are here," he says scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you guys are wondering where I'm at," gesturing to the room that was honestly about as big as a living room, with a TV and game console with a stack of games beside them. "well to be honest, this is Wolf's place," he said nervously, "he offered me a job with helping him get groceries and to help up keep the house. Stacking wood, dusting, and even taking stock of the pantry was all part of my day to day job."

As he talks he gets up, tossing the covers aside and preparing to get dressed. "He pays well and even let me hide my stuff here away from my sisters," he says pulling up a pair of pants. "He also really helped when my sisters were fighting. He would let me stay here, and to be honest I didn't feel like I was ever taking advantage of his kindness like I did with Clyde."

As he turns around and pulls out a shirt from a dresser, we see that his once scrawny chest now had some noticeable muscle. "he even went and when he found out I was being bullied, berated and scolded me for not standing up even to them. He didn't go as far as lynn ever did as far as the scolding went, but afterwards he had me start training in self-defense. Now, I don't mean to insult Lynn but all she did was start beating me and claim it was training," he says the last part with a bitter chuckle before a soft smile came to his lips. "Wolf was anything but. He started with teaching me stances and how to block and dodge, so I could get out of fights without having me or them getting too hurt. He took time to correct my mistakes and when we did spar he barely even attacked. When he did, he used a lot less force than Lynn ever did. He took the time to teach me every attack and even let me use him as a practice dummy."

Lincoln, now mostly dressed, sit on the bed putting his socks on. "After about two weeks of training with him, I all but stopped being bullied. Especially after how I whooped Chandler, and his whole crew, when they gave Clyde a black eye. I still remember how after getting called to the principal's office, they gave me a free pass because of the evidence of self-defense while Chandler got a month long suspension. When we got home that day, Lynn practically drug me outside to spar. Now, I will admit in two weeks I was easily far stronger than I thought I would ever be, but Lynn had been training her whole life and was far stronger and more durable than me. So I used one of the most basic tactics that Wolf had drilled into my head and spent the majority of the battle dodging, while occasionally hitting one or another of her joints. One or two times, I caught her off guard with my speed and landed a solid punch on her shoulder while also dodging a punch. In the end it was a draw because we were both too tired and I knew that all it would take is one solid blow from her and it would be over anyway."

Getting up from the bed and opening the door Lincoln couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "After our fight Lynn had declared me her rival and would ask to spar almost everyday. She even asked if she could learn from the guy who taught me. Naturally I asked Wolf, thinking that he would jump at the chance for a prodigy student like her, but to my surprise he said that the fighting style was something he created himself and aside from those he personally wanted to learn it he wouldn't teach it and asked me not to as well. I couldn't really tell him no, but when Lynn heard she was madder than I have seen her in a long time." As he begins to head down the steps to get to the first floor a sad smile, "As much as I hate to admit it, the whole family is getting like that. They are arguing almost every opportunity and it almost always escalate into fight protocol status. If it wasn't for Wolf letting me be here I would already be at my wits end." He finishes as he walks into the kitchen.

"talking to yourself again kid," wolf said with a smile. He had his hat on the table exposing his unique hair to the world. The roots were black but as it grew it seems to have changed into brown, then bronze, then blonde, then white on the ends. He also had a Hawaiian shirt open completely showing off his incredibly pale stomach with numerous scars, including a scar that appears to be where the heart should be.

As he watch Lincoln begin to blush in embarrassment, he couldn't help but chuckle. "don't worry kid, I understand. It helps you think things through and gives a form of therapy. I used to do the same thing till I was about twenty." Wolf said with a big grin. He then stops before slapping his palm to his forehead, "Damn I forgot I had to head out today. Bacon and eggs are on the table. I better go get packed." He quickly rushed up the stair muttering something about "stupid jobs" and "no good sons of bi-" he was out of earshot before Lincoln could hear that last statement.

As he left, Lincoln sat at the table before turning to the screen again. "I'm sure your wondering about that. Well, after about a month of working for Wolf, I learned that he works abroad and has to travel a lot. So he asked me if I could watch the place and even told me to eat the food, as it could go bad while he is gone. After a while I just kind of started staying here whenever he is gone, for the most part. I still never found out what he does, though" After he finished talking, Lincoln quickly began to dig into his breakfast. After quickly finishing his meal, he began to head up the stair before stopping at the door to the master bedroom. "hey, I'm heading home. I'll be back tonight to check on stuff." after hearing a mumbled okay, Lincoln headed down the stairs, out the door and straight to his bike, which was behind a locked wooden fence in the backyard. After getting it, he was on his way home with a smile on his face.

 _Loud house_

We see that all the siblings are doing their usual hobbies. At least, they were until a certain brown haired jock comes out of the bathroom holding an empty bottle of shampoo. "who did it," she screamed, "who the hell used the last of MY FUCKING SHAMPOO."

"chill out, dudette," said Luna the third oldest sister. "it's just shampoo."

"yea, no need to get worked up, even in this hairy situation," chuckled luan. "get it?"

"luan if you make ANOTHER DAMN PUN I WILL LITERALLY MAKE YOU A HUMAN PRETZEL," hollered Lori, the oldest, who had gotten sick of Luan's puns hours ago.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you guys say, all I want to know is which one of you bitches used my shampoo," said Lynn with bitterness clear in her tone.

"What did you say," lori said with a tone as cold as ice.

And just like that the fight was on, though if anyone had paid attention they would have noticed a pair of red eyes looking at them from the shadows before disappearing.

 _With Lincoln_

Lincoln was just walking up to the door before he heard a loud bang, causing his ears to start ringing. He opens the door and walks inside, barely able to hear anything. That proves to be a mistake as before he can react he get drug into the sibling brawl feeling his little sisters bite into his skin, ask blows from the likes of Leni, Lori, And lynn cause his head to swim. Had he been able to hear he would also notice the loud cracking sound. All he could feel in that moment though was pure and utter pain.

 _Fin_

 **Okay sorry if it feels a little rushed. I was trying to get this chapter to show how Wolf and Lincoln had come to become what they are and build background for the rest of the story. Afterall Lincoln is smart enough to not trust a relative stranger so I had to have them get closer but I didn't want to drag this out when not a lot happens**

 **Anywho**

 **Wolfay dragoon out**


End file.
